This is War
by CharlieFabray
Summary: AU!Fapezberry: Santana é uma assassina de aluguel, quando sua namorada, Rachel. se machuca ela a deixa sobre os cuidados de Quinn, sua melhor amiga. ela só não contava que as duas se apaixonassem.


_Minha Querida amiga... Por que tinha que ser ela?_

Santana corria enquanto puxava Rachel consigo, Sua respiração era acelerada e suas mãos suavam de nervosismo, Rachel ofegava enquanto era arrastada pela namorada ate que ouviram um disparo e a morena baixinha caíra no chão, Santana arregalou os olhos e colocou a menina em suas costas e a colocou escondida em um beco enquanto ia atrás daquele que tinha atiro nela.

–Ai esta você Santana – um homem dissera.

–seu cretino... – a latina rosnou enquanto lhe socava. Este cambaleou alguns passos e revidou o soco, mas a latina esquivara-se mais rápido e lhe chutou entre as pernas o fazendo cair no chão. Santana apontou sua arma para a cabeça dele e em seguida atirou logo correndo para Onde Rachel estava. A baixinha pressionava seu ferimento enquanto impedia a perda de sangue. Santana já sabia o que deveria fazer.

_Estávamos apaixonadas_

_E eu só tinha a ela_

_Mas por que, por que você tocou na minha menina, de jeito nenhum!_

Quinn comia seu macarrão instantâneo calmamente, havia acabado de fechar a loja, Sua vida era normal como dona de uma loja de Gibis e Mangás.

–Quinn... – a loira virou-se para ver Santana, sua melhor amiga, com uma garota machucada em seus braços. A loira engoliu em seco e logo se prostou para ajudar à latina.

–Você ainda lembra-se de algo sobre aquele seu curso de primeiros socorros? – a latina perguntou para a loira que assentiu.

–Claro, eu irei pegar minhas coisas – a loira disse dirigindo-se ao quarto enquanto pegava o kit de primeiros socorros.

Santana olhou para Rachel que estava deitada na cama de Quinn e ofegava levemente, a morena suava frio e apertava a mão da latina como se sua vida depende-se disso. A Latina passou as mãos pelo rosto da garota que respirava profundamente, Quinn apareceu novamente e entregou um lenço molhado a Santana que enxugava a testa da garota.

Santana deu um olhada para Quinn que estava arrumando algumas coisas no quintal da casa, e sorriu levemente e voltou para o quarto de Rachel e lhe deu um leve beijo, deixando um recado para a melhor amiga.

"_Por favor, cuide de Rachel"._

E então sairá preparando sua arma, ela iria terminar com o que ela havia começado. Quando Quinn voltou ao quarto avistou a garota dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama, sua respiração era calma e a loira sorriu levemente enquanto sentava ao lado da morena, Quinn avistou o recado de Santana e respirou fundo voltando seu olhar para Rachel.

_No dia em que ela me deixou,_

_Você fingiu que não sabia de nada e_

_Disse-me para esquecer tudo_

_Eu confiei em você, você era minha amiga._

_Como você pôde fazer isso comigo_

_Eu vou te amaldiçoar a partir de agora._

Com o passar das semanas, Quinn ajudou Rachel com seus ferimentos, a amizade entre as duas aumentava aos poucos, A Loira sempre estava trazendo gibis, doces, entre outras coisas para a morena.

–Muito obrigada, Quinn – a morena disse com um leve sorriso enquanto tomava seu chocolate quente – eu já estou me sentindo melhor – a morena disse enquanto movia seu braço para a alegria da loira.

–Isso é bom – Quinn dissera com um enorme sorriso e em seguida bagunçava o cabelo da judia que riu levemente.

_Por favor, cale essa boca suja._

_Vou te devolver essas lágrimas dolorosas_

_Grave isso em seu ouvido_

_Nunca irei deixa-la sozinha._

Mais duas semanas e Rachel estava completamente boa, seu ombro agora podia fazer todos os movimentos necessários, Sua ligação havia ficado mais forte a garota já podia ficar sem a loira.

–Ei, Quinn... – Rachel chamou a garota que estava na van que se encontrava na frente da loja.

–Rachel! O que você esta fazendo aqui? – a loira perguntou enquanto baixava o vidro da janela.

–é que, você deveria entrar. Esta frio aqui fora – a judia comentou. A loira estava enrolada em um grosso cobertor, mas não poderia negar que queria ficar na sua cama, a cama onde Rachel estava. Quinn apenas assentiu e entrou na casa, ficando no sofá em frente à cama que Rachel estava, a morena sorriu para Quinn e logo em seguida fechou os olhos, dormindo tranquilamente.

_Você provavelmente sabia que eu iria descobrir em algum momento_

_E Eu não posso perdoá-la... De agora em diante,_

_É guerra, Sua covarde, Apenas veja._

_Você a fez chorar de novo, Seu covarde,_

_Você, que mexeu com meu amor._

_É guerra_

Quinn e Rachel estavam tranquilamente assistindo TV, Juntas. A morena tinha a mão de Quinn entrelaçada com a sua e um leve sorriso em seus lábios, a morena virou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha da loira que corou o que fez a judia rir. Então Santana entrou no quarto e encarou as mãos dadas das duas garotas. As duas afastaram-se e Santana pegou na mão de Rachel para saírem dali, mas a garota resistiu e afastou-se de Santana que pareceu surpresa com essa atitude.

_(Não chore) Ela está chorando por causa de você novamente_

_(Ela disse adeus) Está tudo acabado agora_

_(Não chore) Você, que mexeu com o meu amor._

_É Guerra._

A latina revirou os olhos e puxou Rachel com ela, Quinn levantou-se rapidamente para impedir a latina de levar Rachel à força.

–Santana, para – a loira disse, Santana encarou a melhor amiga e bufou enquanto saia da casa, Quinn seguiu as duas e puxou Rachel de Santana que olhou para a loira e lhe socou, Quinn cambaleou alguns passos e encarou Santana e em seguida retribuiu o soco fazendo um leve corte no lábio inferior da latina que rosnou e chutou a melhor amiga no estomago que caiu no chão. Rachel correu ate Quinn vendo a estado da garota.

Santana fechou as mãos em punhos ao ver sua namorada cuidando de outra pessoa, e logo sacou sua pistola. Rachel arregalou os olhos e ficou na frente de Quinn parecia surpresa com aquela face assassina de Santana.

_É guerra, Sua covarde, Apenas veja._

_Você a fez chorar de novo, sua covarde,_

_Você, que mexeu com meu amor._

_É guerra_

Santana tinha a arma apontada para Quinn que tinha Rachel em sua frente com os braços estendidos como escudo Humano, por mais que a loira tentasse ficar na frente da morena, esta não deixava.

A latina sentia raiva, não raiva de Rachel, mas de Quinn que se aproveitou que ela não estava por perto para poder ficar com a sua namorada.

–Por que tinha que ser ela? - A Latina rosnou irritada, desbloqueando a gatilho de sua pistola.

–Eu a amo - Quinn disse seria e novamente tentou ficar na frente de Rachel que não deixou.

–Você vai me pagar! - a latina rosnara, sentindo todo o ódio correr em suas veias.

–Santana, Por favor... - Rachel pedira com as lágrimas descendo, mas Santana ignorou e apontou a arma novamente para as duas que fecharam os olhos a latina deu um sorriso maligno e logo as garotas ouviram o disparo da pistola. Santana atirou...

Nenhuma dor surgiu em Quinn, nem em Rachel, as duas abriram os olhos para ver Santana com a pistola pressionada contra seu coração e lágrimas em seu rosto. A Latina caiu no chão, tanto a loira quando a judia, estavam incrédulas com a ação de Santana.

_(Não chore) Ela está chorando por causa de você novamente_

_(Ela disse Adeus) Está tudo acabado agora_

_(Não chore) Você, que mexeu com o meu amor._

_É guerra_

–Santana! – Rachel gritou enquanto corria ate a latina que já estava à beira da morte, Quinn parecia em choque.

–Rachel, Quinn... Fujam... – Santana conseguiu dizer enquanto entregava um envelope para Quinn que parecia mais preocupada com a melhor amiga. A Cabeça da latina tombou para trás. Santana estava morte. Quinn e Rachel se olharam.

–O-O que é isso? – a judia perguntou referindo-se ao envelope manchado de Sangue. Quinn fungou e abriu o envelope ficando pálida em seguida.

–São passagens para New York – A Morena tampou a boca com as mãos enquanto deixava as lágrimas caírem – fora isso que ela disse com fugir – continuou em seguida olhando para a morena. O Arrependimento bateu, Santana sacrificou-se pelas duas.

_Você que mexeu com o meu amor, É Guerra._


End file.
